Ce qu'il se passe
by GodJul
Summary: TRADUCTION de Spiderlily. Que se passe-t-il réellement la nuit dans le lit de Harry Potter ? ... C'est un mystère ... Enfin, pas pour Ron, Neville, Seamus & Dean, Hermione, Luna, Rusard, Colin et Rogue.
1. selon Ron Weasley

**Titre original** : Harry Potter's Bedroom Secrets

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne possède RIEN. Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à _**Spiderlily**_.

**Pairing : **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M. (Langage sexuel, thème yaoi)

**Note de l'Auteur (_Spiderlily_)** : **ATTENTION SLASH/YAOI !** C'est à dire une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Et ne dites pas que je n'ai pas prévenu ! S'il vous plait, ne blamez pas mon esprit d'adolescente perverse pour cette histoire, c'est juste un délire. Et comme vous pourrez le constater par vous-même, je n'aime pas Ron. héhé

**Note de la Traductrice (_Moi_)** : Voilà, petit histoire que j'ai trouvé sympa et qui ne prend pas la tête.

(Sachez que j'ai commencé à traduire Come back with me, la suite de Danse avec moi, et que je vous préviendrais quand j'en saurai plus sur les prochaines updates de l'auteur !)

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il réellement la nuit dans le lit de Harry Potter ? ... C'est un mystère ... Enfin, pas pour Ron, Neville, Seamus & Dean, Hermione, Luna, Rusard, Colin et Rogue.

* * *

.

**Ce qu'il se passe ... selon RON WEASLEY**

.

Ron n'était pas connu comme étant l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard (cette place était en effet prise par son amie Hermione Granger). En fait, il était plutôt réputé pour être un peu simple d'esprit. Mais pourtant, il n'oubliait absolument jamais de jeter un puissant sort de Silence lorsqu'il appréciait une bonne branlette.

Malheureusement, ce soir-là, son autre ami, Harry Potter, n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en souvenir.

Comme tous les soirs, le rouquin terminait à peine de se soulager, et il était encore trop plongé dans la douce béatitude d'avoir imaginé Hermione en soutien-gorge noir à dentelle pour penser à retirer le sort autour de son lit. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits et qu'il annula l'enchantement, il fut plutôt choqué par ce qu'il entendit.

En tendant l'oreille (les sons qui venaient du lit de son meilleur ami n'étaient pas spécialement bruyants, mais tout de même assez pour qu'on les entende si l'on faisait attention), il pouvait entendre un homme gémir et des bruits de corps qui s'entrechoquaient provenant de derrière le rideau rouge du Griffondor.

Oh, mon _dieu_. Il était impossible que Harry puisse faire ce genre de son tout seul. Il … il était … _OH MON DIEU !_

Son meilleur ami venait de libérer un râle de plaisir, d'une voix rauque.

C'était bizarre, mais le rouquin se sentit redevenir dur. Ron n'avait jamais entendu (ou vu, pour ce que ça change) personne faire … ça … avant.

« _Ooh …_ »

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent lorsqu'il entendit un autre gémissement. Il était certain que les trois autres occupants du dortoir ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et à découvrir Harry et son amant mystérieux.

« _Oh, 'Ri …_ » grogna une voix masculine, haletante.

Ah … il semblerait que le _copain de lit _de Harry ait un petit nom pour lui. N'était-ce pas mignon ? Attendez … est-ce que Ron ne connaissait pas cette voix ? Elle lui semblait horriblement familière …

Ses pensées furent stoppées par un autre râle que Harry poussa et qui fit rougir Ron jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Harry avait toujours été tellement innocent, sauf quand il s'agissait de-

« _Oh,_ _Draco … _»

Ron manqua de s'évanouir.


	2. selon Neville Londubat

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à **_Spiderlily._**

**ATTENTION SLASH/YAOI !! Ce qui signifie relation entre hommes. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas !!**

* * *

.

**Ce qu'il se passe ... selon NEVILLE LONDUBAT**

.

Neville Londubat avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Quand il était plus jeune, sa grand-mère avait l'habitude de dire que même au coeur d'une tornade, il continuerait à dormir comme un bébé. Ce qui était extrêmement embarrassant quand elle racontait cette histoire aux réceptions de la communauté sorcière.

Mais ce soir était le premier soir en dix-sept ans où il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ce soir semblait également être le soir où l'un de ses quatre camarade de chambre avait oublié de jeter le sort _Silencio_ autour de son lit avant de se faire plaisir en solitaire.

Et donc Neville semblait condamner à écouter Harry se soulager, ce qui était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. "Soit Harry n'oublie jamais de mettre le sort de silence, soit il ne se branle jamais" pensa Neville.

Il dut admettre qu'il s'agissait probablement de la première solution car les sons provenant de derrière les rideaux étaient tout _sauf_ chastes et innocents.

Harry venait juste de gémir d'une voix rauque, et le bruit distinct d'ongles éraflant la peau se fit entendre.

Oh … euh, d'accord. Donc Harry n'était apparemment plus puceau, à moins qu'il ne se griffe lui-même, ce à quoi Neville ne préférait pas penser. Il ne voulait pas imaginer les mots _Harry_ et _masochiste _dans la même phrase.

« _Ooh …_ »

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent et il serra les draps cramoisis entre ses doigts. Si seulement il pouvait dormir profondément comme ses camarades au lieu d'avoir à entendre toutes ces _choses_.

Ce n'était pas juste.

« _Oh, 'Ri …_ »

Ah, donc ces bruits de frottements qu'il avait eu le malheur de percevoir était bien causé par _quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le lit de Harry._ Quelqu'un à la voix très masculine.

Il est vrai que Neville avait remarqué que dernièrement, le regard de Harry semblait constamment suivre quelqu'un. Que ce soit en Potions, en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges, en Histoire de la Magie, pendant les repas ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry était tout le temps en train d'observer-

« _Oh, Draco …_ »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une _surprise_. Mais comment avaient-ils réussis à être enfin ensemble ?


	3. selon Seamus et Dean

**Titre original** **:** Harry Potter's Bedroom Secrets

**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne possède RIEN. Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à _**Spiderlily**_.

**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating :** M. (Langage sexuel, thème yaoi)

**ATTENTION SLASH/YAOI !! Ce qui signifie relation entre personnages masculins. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas !!**

* * *

.

**Ce qu'il se passe ... selon SEAMUS et DEAN**

**.**

Bam.

_Silence_.

Bam.

« Seamus, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ça, _s'il te plait_ ? » demanda Dean, complètement exaspéré.

A la place de l'habituel silence qui régnait dans le dortoir des Griffondors, des bruits ... étranges se faisaient entendre.

Et ce n'était pas les bruits de quelqu'un se faisant plaisir en solitaire, comme on s'attendrait à entendre dans une chambre où vivaient cinq garçons de dix-sept ans.

Non, c'était ... autre chose.

Alors que Seamus demandait à Dean de se taire, leur ami se trouvant dans le lit voisin libéra un gémissement rauque. Ils entendirent alors le bruit caractéristique d'ongles éraflant la peau du dos de quelqu'un.

« Dean ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que Potter est plutôt sadique ou masochiste ? Dominant ou dominé ? »

« J'aurai envie de dire qu'il est le dominé ... mais il est peut-être assez sadique quand il veut. »

« _Ooh_ ... »

Seamus et Dean ricanèrent doucement, amusé par les sons qu'ils entendaient. Leur camarade n'était visiblement pas seul.

« _Oh, 'Ri_ ... » En effet, cette voix n'était _pas_ celle d'Harry.

Le bruit distinct de corps en sueur se frottant l'un contre l'autre se fit entendre, ce qui envoya Seamus et Dean dans une nouvelle crise de gloussement aigus – euh, enfin de ricanement très virils et masculins.

« _Oh, Draco_ ... »

« Ahah ! » chuchota Seamus.

« Rappelle moi de ne jamais plus te sous-estimer lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer les entremetteurs, » soupira Dean.

« Évidemment, chéri. Et la prochaine fois, nous pourrions lui donner plus de gadgets, tu ne crois pas ? Nous lui avons déjà passer le lubrifiant, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres choses qu'ils pourraient apprécier. »

« Que penses-tu de ces menottes ? Ou peut-être qu'il préférerait celles en velours ? »

« Celles-ci sont bien. Maintenant, arrête de parler et paye moi ce que tu me dois. J'ai gagné le pari. »


	4. selon Hermione Granger

**Titre original** : Harry Potter's Bedroom Secrets

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne possède RIEN. Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à _**Spiderlily**_.

**Pairing : **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M. (Langage sexuel, thème yaoi)

**Note de l'Auteur (_Spiderlily_)** : **ATTENTION SLASH/YAOI !** C'est à dire une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Et ne dites pas que je n'ai pas prévenu ! S'il vous plait, ne blamez pas mon esprit d'adolescente perverse pour cette histoire, c'est juste un délire.

**Note de la Traductrice (_Moi_)** : Voilà, petit histoire que j'ai trouvé sympa et qui ne prend pas la tête. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je n'ai pas eu Internet pendant plusieurs mois. En tout cas tous les chapitres sont déjà traduits donc ça devrait aller assez vite maintenant. Merci pour tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire et la suivent. =)

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il réellement la nuit dans le lit de Harry Potter ? ... C'est un mystère ... Enfin, pas pour Ron, Neville, Seamus & Dean, Hermione, Luna, Rusard, Colin et Rogue.

* * *

.

**Ce qu'il se passe ... selon HERMIONE GRANGER**

**.**

Les garçons sont si peu subtils parfois.

Non, attendez, effacez ça. Les garçons sont si peu subtils _en permanence._

Harry est juste cinq millions de fois pire qu'un garçon normal. Non seulement il est complètement transparent, mais il est aussi totalement inconscient, naïf et ignorant.

Et oui, vous pourriez penser que Ron a certaine de ses qualités aussi, mais lorsque l'on voit Seamus flirter sans cesse avec Harry, et que ce pauvre, cet innocent Harry reste assis là, un peu confus, sans savoir quoi faire, c'est à ce moment là que leurs différences sautent aux yeux

Tout d'abord, Ron est hétérosexuel. Ensuite, dans ce genre de situation, il se serait déjà enfui à toutes jambes en hurlant.

Vous pourriez demander comment je suis au courant que Ron est hétéro … Ceci est une affaire privée.

Revenons-en à Harry. C'est en cinquième année que j'ai constaté que Draco Malfoy était, bien évidemment, gay. Je n'ai ensuite plus arrêté de me demander pourquoi cela m'avait pris si longtemps pour m'en rendre compte, si l'on s'en réfère aux faits suivants :

1 - Malfoy aime porter ses pantalons extrêmement moulant

2 - Il fait rétrécir ses pull-overs pour qu'ils aient l'air d'être du sur-mesure

3 - Et … est-ce _du gloss rose et du mascara _que je vois sur son visage ?!

Tout ceci est écrit sur un parchemin que j'ai titré : 'Les Raisons Fondamentales Pourquoi Draco Malfoy Doit Etre Gay.'

Et qu'est-ce que tout cela a voir avec Harry ? Et bien … :

1 - Malfoy n'a pas attrapé le Vif d'or pour la énième fois

2 - Au dernier match de Quidditch, il matait les fesses de Harry

3 - Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, il matait la bouche de Harry

4 - L'heure d'après en Potions, il matait … _Oh mon dieu !_

5 - Quand Harry a gentiment aidé le professeur Flitwick à accrocher les décorations de Noël, il matait … _Je ne veux pas le savoir !_

Et oui, tout cela figure également dans mes notes.

Si vous prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est assez triste pour Malfoy car dès que Harry le surprend en train de l'observer, il lui jette des regards furieux.

Pour ce qui semblait être la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais aucune idée quant à savoir quoi faire. Mon meilleur ami, qui n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une mère et d'un père, l'amour fraternel (avant Poudlard), ou encore l'amour véritable, avait capturé le cœur de celui de qui il serait probablement le moins enclin à vouloir réchauffé.

La situation était donc telle, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Seamus et Dean.

Ils avaient un plan, ou ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un, pour mettre Harry et Draco ensemble. Je leur ai donc parlé de mes trouvailles à propos de Draco, et ils m'ont montré les preuves étonnamment solides qu'ils avaient quant au fait que Harry aimait Draco. Je devais simplement ajouter la touche finale.

Mais, bien évidemment, le plan n'était pas infaillible, et un certain nombre d'obstacles furent à éviter pour mettre les deux Némésis ensem-

Mes pensées ont été interrompues lorsque le portait à l'entrée de la Grosse dame s'ouvrit alors qu'apparemment personne n'entrait ni ne sortait dela salle commune.

_« J'espère qu'ils n'oublieront pas de jeter le sort de Silence ce soir, » _pensais-je. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale et je me demandais si je ne leur avais pas porter malheur en pensant à cela. _« Oh, qu'importe. Je ne crois pas en ces imbécillités de toute manière. »_

Je repris la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier avec un petit sourire satisfait alors que le visage disgracieux du nouveau ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, me fixait de la couverture du journal.

_« __Je vais ramasser de l'argent à la pelle __quand Harry et Draco s'afficheront enfin ensemble. »_


	5. selon Luna Lovegood

**Titre original** : Harry Potter's Bedroom Secrets

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne possède RIEN. Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à _**Spiderlily**_.

**Pairing : **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M. (Langage sexuel, thème yaoi)

**Note de l'Auteur (_Spiderlily_)** : **ATTENTION SLASH/YAOI !** C'est à dire une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Et ne dites pas que je n'ai pas prévenu ! S'il vous plait, ne blamez pas mon esprit d'adolescente perverse pour cette histoire, c'est juste un délire.

L'histoire prend une tournure différente dans ses chapitres car l'auteur n'était pas censé continuer mais elle en a décidé autrement.

**Note de la Traductrice (_Moi_)** : Voilà, petit histoire que j'ai trouvé sympa et qui ne prend pas la tête. Bonne lecture =)

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il réellement la nuit dans le lit de Harry Potter ? ... C'est un mystère ... Enfin, pas pour Ron, Neville, Seamus & Dean, Hermione, Luna, Rusard, Colin et Rogue.

* * *

.

**Ce qu'il se passe ... selon LUNA LOVEGOOD**

.

J'ai toujours su que Draco Malfoy était gay. Je trouvais cela d'une évidence aberrante - combien de garçon connaissez-vous qui peuvent réciter l'histoire complète de la marque Chanel ? - et mes soupçons finirent par être confirmés. Comme quoi il faut toujours tenir compte de ce que vous raconte un mughwumble.

Harry, en revanche, fut une surprise totale. Je peux honnêtement vous dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : attendez-vous à l'inattendu. J'admets que _j'aurai pu _m'en douter lorsque Cho était rentrée en pleurant dans la salle commune, disant qu'elle avait entendu une rumeur disant que le seul commentaire que Harry ait eu sur leur baiser était qu'il avait trouvé ça 'mouillé'.

Mais je n'en avais aucune idée.

Ce qui s'est révélé le plus surprenant, tout de même, a été de les voir tous les deux manger ensemble dans la Grande salle. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi ils étaient en couple depuis quelque temps.

Le jour où ils sont allés à Pré-au-lard, vêtus de pulls gris et vert, les rumeurs furent confirmées.

Ils sont ensemble depuis un an maintenant, et je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce que ça dure aussi longtemps. Le Dieu du Sexe de Serpentard et le Puceau Intouchable de Griffondor ? Jamais !

Et pourtant si.

Les on-dits circulant dans l'école racontaient que Draco planifierait de demander Harry en mariage une fois qu'ils seraient diplômés, et personnellement, j'espère qu'il le fera.

J'espère aussi qu'ils feront bien attention aux nargoles pendant le mariage. Ces sales bestioles adorent se réunir à ce genre d'évènements.


	6. selon Rusard

**Titre original** : Harry Potter's Bedroom Secrets

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne possède RIEN. Les personnages sont à _JKR_. L'histoire est à _**Spiderlily**_.

**Pairing : **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M. (Langage sexuel, thème yaoi)

**Note de l'Auteur (_Spiderlily_)** : **ATTENTION SLASH/YAOI !** C'est à dire une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Et ne dites pas que je n'ai pas prévenu ! S'il vous plait, ne blamez pas mon esprit d'adolescente perverse pour cette histoire, c'est juste un délire.

**Note de la Traductrice (_Moi_)** : Voilà, petit histoire que j'ai trouvé sympa et qui ne prend pas la tête. Bonne lecture =)

**Résumé : **Que se passe-t-il réellement la nuit dans le lit de Harry Potter ? ... C'est un mystère ... Enfin, pas pour Ron, Neville, Seamus & Dean, Hermione, Luna, Rusard, Colin et Rogue.

* * *

.

**Ce qu'il se passe ... selon RUSARD**

.

On ne devrait pas autoriser ces satanés gamins à se déchaîner dans un château vieux de centaines d'années ! Tous ces petits morveux avec leurs visages joyeux et leurs grands sourires, qui courent partout et salissent mes sols …

Quand James Potter est arrivé avec son fidèle acolyte, Sirius Black, ces fauteurs de troubles qui faisaient des farces à tout bout de champ et étalaient des œufs de grenouille partout sur mes murs, je croyais avoir tout vu.

Mais _non_ … James a pondu un gamin !

(Et ce chenapan est encore pire que lui.)

Harry Potter est venu vadrouillé dans le château avec fierté sous sa cape d'invisibilité (oui, je suis au courant pour ça), causant des ravages et courant ici et là à travers les couloirs au milieu de la nuit, avec ses deux complices !

Potter est maintenant en septième année, et j'en ai vraiment assez ! Ses deux _amis_ se sont mis en couple, et Potter lui-même s'est trouvé un petit ami. Je surprend Weasley et Granger déjà bien assez dans les placards à balais sans avoir en plus à m'occuper de Potter et de son gigolo !

Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de chose …


End file.
